


Ramification

by the-trickster-and-the-optimist (wwretchedwwaltzing)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki makes mistakes, Protective Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwretchedwwaltzing/pseuds/the-trickster-and-the-optimist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet written on Tumblr, cross-posted for archiving purposes</p>
<p>"If the Frost Giants ever try to take revenge for Laufey’s death, it could be quite … painful for Loki."</p>
<p>
  <a href="http://the-trickster-and-the-optimist.tumblr.com/post/32430834753"> This is the original post, with the piece than inspired this ficlet</a>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ramification

Thor can feel his brother's weight against his back, his one arm flung weakly around his neck. He knows that Loki might die if he doesn't get help soon, and he knows that by the weakening pulse in his ear. All he can think of is getting back to Asgard as quickly as he can, to a healer who can help his brother. Hell, anyone at all who knew medicine at all. A lonely, mysterious shamen for all he cared. Anyone.

To the Norns, what a harebrained scheme this had been, especially as far as Loki's schemes went. His brother was usually so thoughtful, so precise. It troubles him deeply. What could make his careful, calculated brother so messy, so thoughtless? 

Well. He has this theories, but they're far too horrible to entertain right now. He can see two horses tied up before him, but he ties the second one's reins to his saddle. He heaves Loki up into his saddle and leaps on behind him, wrapping his arm around his frail torso.

Frail. That was new, too. Loki always had a wiry strength about him, not at all the muscle that he had. But never frail. Never like he felt now, like he had eaten scarcely for months. 

As he rides as fast at he can towards the site where Loki's portal lay, he replays the evening's events in his head. Odin gave Loki permission to, accompainied by Thor, attempt to recover the broken relations between Jotunheim and Asgard. Loki had used magic to summon a portal between the realms, just as he did when letting the Frost Giants into his failed coronation, and they entered the realm of ice.

The Frost Giants were originally accomadating. They said they had a new king, who wished to speak to Loki privately. He, uncharacteristically brash, accepted the invitation; and when Thor heard his first cry of pain, he wasn't afraid to grab Mjolinr and fight into the hall. He was too late. There were signs of a fight everywhere with Frost Giants lay in growing pools of their own blood. 

And his brother lay in his own, slowly growing crimson pool.

"For King Laufey!" the giants roared around him. He grabs Loki, pulls him onto his back, and uses Mjolinr to whisk them away before a bigger fight can break out. 

And now they return to Asgard, and Thor can only feverantly hope it's not too late.


End file.
